The Owner of Your Happiness
by question-mark-inserted
Summary: Dean samotný čeká v chladné večerní poušti. Společností by rozhodně neopovrhl... Destiel


The Owner of Your Happiness

Plameny se prokousávají mohutnými větvemi a příjemně hřejí. Dean se nad nimi sklání ve snaze trochu se zahřát. Západ slunce s sebou přináší nízké teploty a chladný vítr, který se proplazí až k jeho kůži. Nemá nic – ani svého bratra, ani své Zlato, dokonce ani po Castielovi není stopy. Ten okřídlenej zmetek, pomyslí si. Měl na nalezení té čarodějnice dost času. A on má hlad, je mu zima a do duše se mu vkrádá takový podivný pocit samoty…

Za sebou slyší kroky. Z pasu kalhot vytáhne zbraň a bleskurychle se otočí. A tam je; Dean Winchester míří na svého nejlepšího přítele, opeřeného zmetka Castiela.

„Deane." Zbraň je skloněna, jak se na tváři člověka objeví nejdříve hluboký cit a vzápětí úleva. „Sam?" zeptá se okamžitě. Anděl k němu kráčí pomalu, ale pokojně. „Je v pořádku. Záležitost byla vyřízena. Vyzvedne nás v rámci několika minut."

„Dobře," odpoví Dean a zhluboka vydechne. Jeho bratr i Cas jsou v bezpečí. Všechno je v pořádku. Alespoň prozatím.

Posadí se spolu k ohni a opřou se o skálu za sebou. Kámen je studí, ale vynahrazuje jim to teplo sálající z nich. Nemluví, ale instinktivně se k sobě naklání blíž a blíž. Cas by je před mrazem mohl snadno ochránit malým záletem na zadní sedačku Impaly, aniž by si toho Sam všiml; ani jeden ovšem tuto možnost nezvažují. Jsou spokojení jeden druhému po boku. Na silnici za ohništěm nejezdí žádná auta, a tak si mohou nerušeně užívat výhledu na vycházející hvězdy.

„Deane-"

„Casi-"

Dean se usměje. „Jen chci říct, že si cením toho, že tu se mnou čekáš."

Castiel ve vší vážnosti odpovídá: „Rád tu s tebou čekám."

Dean pohlédne na jejich paže, které se k sobě tisknou až po ramena. Jedna v kožené bundě, druhá v béžovém kabátu. Když Castiel spatří, kam míří Deanův pohled, začne se odtahovat.

„Co to děláš?" ptá se Dean napůl vztekle a napůl dotčeně. Anděl je zmatený. „Udržuji osobní prostor."

Dean na něj nevěřícně zírá. „Je zima, Casi. Kdyby zima, kurva, mrzne. Kašli na osobní prostor. A mimo to," pohledem ulpí na Casových ústech, než ho líně znovu pozvedne k jeho očím. „Právě teď jsi sakra daleko."

Chytí klopy jeho kabátu a přitáhne si ho k sobě. Skoro až násilně napadne andělova ústa, dávaje volný průchod emocím a touhám potlačovaným dlouhé roky.

Cas nejdříve reaguje překvapeným ztuhnutím, vzápětí ale chytí Deanův krk a přitáhne si ho ještě blíž.

Oba se snaží ze situace vytěžit co možná nejvíc. Ani jeden netuší, zda to i ten druhý myslí vážně. Dean dýchá přerývaně a Castiel působí stejně nespoutaně jako ten první večer, kdy se poprvé spatřili. Zajíždí do Deanových krátkých vlasů, dokud v jeho hrdle nevyvolá rozdrážděné vrčení, které předznamenává konec jemného zacházení.

Stáhne anděla na chladnou zem a nechá své prsty přejíždět mu po břichu. Tuto konkrétní touhu v sobě potlačoval už hodně dlouho, tentokrát mu ovšem nikdo nestojí v cestě. Vysune mu košili zastrčenou do kalhot, aby se mohl dotknout holé kůže.

Ani Castiel nezůstává pozadu, hladově Deanovi polibky oplácí. Silnými dlaněmi si přitahuje jeho obličej co nejblíž, až mezi jsou jejich tváře přitisknuty jedna na druhou. Srdce jim bijí ve stejném splašeném rytmu, dech se jim slívá do jednoho. V hrudnících se jim oběma rozprostírá intenzivní pocit, až bolestivý, přesto podivně blažený. Ten poháněl jejich činy, zrychloval jejich dech.

Stalo by se toho mnohem víc, kdyby je neosvětila světla Impaly, kterou řídil Sam. Dean se od Case odtrhne, věnuje mu poslední bleskový pohled, a zvedne se, načež podá ruku stále ležícímu Castielovi. Oba se poněkud provinile a nesměle opráší, Dean uhasí oheň a nasednou do auta. Oba jsou si celkem jistí, že je Sam viděl, a ten pocit ej ještě umocněn jeho mlčením.

Po dlouhých minutách všeobjímajícího ticha se řidič konečně ozve: „Chcete mi něco říct, nebo-" „Do toho ti nic není, Sammy," opáčí ostře Dean. „Jasně, dobře. Přespíme dnes v hotelu, co říkáš? Přeci jen jsme tři…" „Cas nespí," odpoví automaticky Dean.

„Možná by udělal výjimku."

„O co ti kruci jde? Co máš za problém, chlape? Nejsem zrovna v náladě na poslouchání-"

„Deane," ozve se ze zadního sedadla.

„Tvých blbých poznámek-"

„Cas zmizel."

„Cože?" Dean se ohlédne, ale na zadním sedadle už vážně nikdo není. „Skvělý, prostě nádhera," pronese Dean a protočí oči. Z těch pouhých třech slov odkapává sarkasmus.

Autem se znovu šíří ticho rušené pouze zvuky dopravy.

„Hádám, že už ten zatracenej hotel nebude zapotřebí." Sam nereaguje; namísto toho využije svého vzácného postavení řidiče, zajede k nejbližšímu slušnému ubytování, zaplatí pokoj a pohodí bratrovy věci dovnitř.

„Teď to bude takhle," otočí se na svého protestujícího bratra a nasadí výraz nepřipouštějící námitky. „Koukej se osprchovat, vem si na sebe něco čistýho a zavolej si někoho na pokoj. Pevně doufám, že to bude Cas. Ráno zavolám." S tím se otočí a opustí místnost.

Dean se za ním překvapeně podívá. Poté jen zakroutí hlavou a jde se zařídit podle jeho instrukcí.

Už umytý a převlečený Dean s ještě vlhkými vlasy svírá v rukách telefon. Je v pokušení všechno ignorovat a zapomenout v náručí nějaké anonymní lehce dostupné holky. S tichým doprdele ale zahodí mobil a zavře oči.

„Prosím, Castieli-" Víc říkat nemusí. Anděl se před ním zjeví o něco upravenější, než zůstal po tom incidentu.

„Deane."

„Casi."

Naprosto klidní se na sebe s náznakem úsměvu dívají.

Castiel podlehne první. Přitlačí Deana ke zdi a přitiskne mu ústa na rty, čímž si vyslouží velice pozitivní reakci. On mu položí ruce na boky a svižně se jimi dostává až na Casovy zádové svaly. Svleče mu kabát a hodí ho do rohu. Následuje ho sako i Deanova košile. Kravata představuje menší problém, který vyžaduje mozek, jenž je momentálně zaměstnán něčím docela jiným. Nakonec se Dean musí odtrhnout a s klením zápasí s uzlem. Jen na okamžik zvedne zrak na jeho obličej a ví. Cas je tak divoký – jeho rozcuchané vlasy, rozjařený pohled, oteklé rty stále toužebně pootevřené. V očích neotřesitelnou důvěru.

Kravata se sama uvolní.

„Miluju tě."

2


End file.
